<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sundered Roads by Katjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430685">Sundered Roads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjae/pseuds/Katjae'>Katjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashen Wolves DLC Continuation, Fourth Path, M/M, The Church's Path/Ashen Wolves Path, or is it Fifth Path?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjae/pseuds/Katjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to Ashen Wolves, Church of Seiros, and Crimson Flower routes - as well as general spoilers.</p><p> </p><p>A brief what-if that might happen if the Ashen Wolves DLC was canon, and Byleth's main lord is Yuri in the second half of the game.  The four wolves ventured out in the world, but are brought back together to face off against the continent wide threat of war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sundered Roads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not want to hit every chapter, so I do summarize a lot and focus on what would be newer content.  I am hoping to finish this in 2-5 chapters max.</p><p>I think Yuri's background might be very similar to Niles from Fates.  I don't plan on doing anything explicit, but I might hint at that in prose.  If there's anything explicit, I will increase the rating and put a forewarning.</p><p>Also, for those who read my other FE Dimitri centered fic, I am keeping the Byleth being horrible at conversations, accidentally rubs off on people the wrong way, and chooses to hide his true name as part of Byleth's character progression.<br/>--&gt;aside: (I do plan on getting back into that, I just finished the DLC for the Ashen Wolves finally and decided to get this out there so I can figure out where I left off before).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sundered Roads</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was used to being propositioned.  He played into it.  His looks gave him ample ammunition against noble and bandit alike, though it only carried him so far.  Regardless, if Yuri wanted attention, most people in his company would gladly give it – even if there wasn’t anything tangible to gain, people did want to please Yuri.  Men, especially.</p><p>Except the Professor.</p><p>Sure, he showed genuine concern and offered help, but it was distant.  According to the students studying under him, this was his normal.  He was surprisingly dependable and quick to find solutions to the varied problems that arose, but rarely displayed strong emotion.  It became clear to Yuri why the Archbishop would depend so heavily on him; doubly so after his command over an ancient blade.</p><p>Aside from dependable, though, Yuri couldn’t discern much else about the Professor.  No one actually knew his name, for starters, and while Yuri also operated under a pseudonym, at least he called himself something in substitute.  Hapi calling him ‘chatterbox’ only got a slow blink in response.  After a day of that affectionate nicknaming, the professor merely accepted it as one of his several titles.</p><p>Which lead that to the Professors progress in helping along Yuri’s plans.  He was a useful idiot – or was the Professor an idiot?  He seemed to catch on to schemes eventually, though he played dumb with astounding ease.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think I am plotting?”  Yuri asked with a coy smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.  Why would I?”  The Professor returned with a straight face.  Yuri could feel himself frowning.  It was unlike him to show that much disappointment in his face, but there it was.  The Professor was a mere brute and could pass that skill on.  And . . . yet . . .</em>
</p><p>When Yuri approached the Professor to schedule the final piece to his scheme, all he could feel was worry.  The Professor did not catch on very well, but there was no one else that could perform the rescue.  Yet, the Professor saw right through the flirting and narrowed his eyes at the ‘date’.</p><p>He even walked away without confirming whether or not he would even join, but that was beside the point.  Still, the Professor did not immediately salivate at the idea of courting Yuri.  Yuri did not know whether that fact relieved or infuriated him, but the Professor did understand something was amiss.  And that ‘something’ would be made clear very soon.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor looked to be even more distant than usual, which did not surprise Yuri in the least.  He had no idea that Sitri had a son.  He had no idea that the Professor was intrinsically linked, as they all were in Aelfric’s plans.  There were many things that Yuri regretted, and now, involving the Professor in something this personal and having him witness Aelfric sacrilegiously defile his mother’s remains was high on that list.</p><p>Yuri heard what the Professor said before Aelfric pushed on without care to anyone else.  The professor did not want Aelfric to attempt the resurrection.  Aelfric disregarded the only person in that room whose opinion mattered.  But that was nothing different from the Aelfric Yuri knew.</p><p>Yuri wanted to approach the Professor, but feared being rebuffed after all that happened.  The Professor, sensing someone nearby, turned to face Yuri anyway.  Yuri saw a slight muscle release around the Professor’s eyes – the only real sign that gave Yuri the greenlight to move in closer.</p><p>“Did you need something?”  The Professor asked.</p><p>Yuri nodded, “Regarding what happened with Sitri . . . I did not realize your connection to Aelfric’s obsession.  It was never my intent to have you witness that.”  The professor remained silent.  How it was hard for Yuri to gauge this man sometimes.  “I am in awe that you did not decide Aelfric’s ritual to be just.  It was your mother, after all, that he wanted to renew life.”</p><p>“It would not have worked.”  The Professor said.</p><p>“You sound confident of that.”</p><p>“Even if it did . . .”  The Professor shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Yuri hummed at that.  He pulled off his best innocent act and asked, “What were you about to say?  Even if the ritual worked, what then?”</p><p>The Professor shook his head, “I am glad it ended the way it did.”</p><p>“You are glad that we get to live another day?”  Yuri invited, almost hoping to hear the Professor say something along those lines. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yuri felt his cheeks pinken slightly, not expecting that open of an answer.  He covered his mouth and recovered his poise before stating, “Still surprised you would choose us over your own mother.  It is a welcomed revelation, but – I did not come here to hear you praise us.  I wanted to know how you were handling all that occurred?”</p><p>“I am fine.”</p><p>Yuri sighed.  He swore he would start counting the words or even syllables to see how many the Professor could actually string together.  Instead of pushing the issue, Yuri excused himself and bid the Professor a good rest of his evening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Yuri made sure his hometown and mother were safe and secure, he returned to the Abyss to check in.  He ran into Balthus, of all people, in the library. </p><p>“Hey, boss.”  He said.</p><p>“I did not realize you stuck around.”  Yuri responded as he searched records on the second floor.</p><p>“Well.  The Professor’s mercenary buddies hired me on, so I figured it was decent coin for a little bit.  They’re a lot easier to handle than the knights.”</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“What are you reading?”</p><p>“Records.”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>Yuri closed the binder and shelved it, “Personal business.  Mind your space.”</p><p>“You aren’t still upset that the Professor never returned your affections, are you?”</p><p>Yuri was glad he faced the books because his face felt hot and his eyes were filled with ire, “What kind of preposterous idea is that?  Where did you even conceive that notion?”</p><p>“Well.  It’s just you always laugh about the nobles that offered you all but their souls to have you.  And I know for a fact you’ve cast your net for the Professor – but you’ve rarely mentioned him outside of mission.  So . . . I’m guessing he never actually hooked?”</p><p>“All that happened, happened due to necessity.  I have no need to philander with that man since he willingly helped without asking for a reward.”</p><p>“Yuri’s got a crush.”  Balthus whispered.  “It’s okay.  If I liked dudes, the Professor would be a good choice.  Just saying.”</p><p>“Mind your own business, Balthus.  You are imagining things that do not exist.”</p><p>“K.  I definitely didn’t imagine your date not existing, though.”  Balthus reached passed Yuri and pulled out the record Yuri looked at, “’Eisner’, huh?  Now, why does that name sound familiar?”</p><p>It was bad if Balthus was able to get the better of him.</p><p>“Do you not have anything better to do than harass me?”  Yuri slipped passed and walked down the stairs.  Balthus laughed heartily, which got a shushing from the librarians, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll get that date this time if you ask him really nicely!”  Balthus called after him, which ended up getting him banned from the library – but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri found the Professor by the fishing pond, only his hair was bright green instead of that turquoise Yuri learned to detect, so he found himself staring at the drastic change.  Yuri felt even more mesmerized when he looked into green – not blue – eyes.</p><p>“What happened?”  Yuri asked.</p><p>“With what?”  </p><p>“Oh, do not start with that.  You know what I am talking about.  Your hair and eyes are . . .”</p><p>The Professor pulled at his bangs and nodded, “Right.  It has been a while since I saw you last.”</p><p>“People do not change their entire color schematics overnight.  How did you – you look like Lady Rhea.”  That was not the most comforting realization.</p><p>“Actually, it was not overnight.  It happened in less time than that.”</p><p>“I am afraid I do not follow you this time, friend . . .”  Yuri said hesitantly.  He never knew what to expect with the Professor.</p><p>“The Goddess granted me her power and my appearance changed.”</p><p>“You have got to be joking.”  Yuri examined his face and nothing changed, “Of course, it is you, so I bet I can take that at face value.  You are the Goddess’s chosen one, huh?  Well, how does it feel?  Are you different now?”</p><p>“I’m more talkative now.”</p><p>Yuri laughed at that, “Is that right?  Good to know.”</p><p>“How long are you here for?”  The Professor asked.</p><p>“Aw, did you miss me or something?  Hate to disappoint, but I am checking up on my people here, then moving on to my next haunts.”</p><p>“You keep busy.”  The Professor observed with no other wisdom to part with.</p><p>Yuri closed his eyes, “Hm.  Quite right.  I should be on my way.”</p><p>“Oh.  Take care, then.”</p><p>“Yes.  You as well, Professor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri foraged the ruins of Garreg Mach as he normally did.  He left Abyss for a few months, and in that time, the Empire lost its goddamned mind before he could return and evacuate his people.  The citizens of Abyss were scattered, and many died, but he managed to scout several scavengers hiding out in nearby villages or the interconnected underground cities.  The monastery itself had problems with thieves.  Some, Yuri could convince into their little slice of heaven – others were more than cutthroat and needed dealt with.</p><p>Fodlan was in a state of chaos.  The Alliance held itself together through webs of deceit, according to Balthus’s connection with Hilda, but the Alliance could do nothing to stave off the Empire since half the territories backed the Emperor.  The Kingdom was in horrible state, fully resistant to the Empire except for a few opportunistic nobles, and his hometown was caught in the midst early on.  They migrated toward the church after the skirmish, but it was unstable here as it was everywhere else.</p><p>. . . All reports of that battle state that the Professor fell in battle.  That knowledge unraveled emotions that Yuri had no idea existed – well, he knew of his attraction to the Professor and his tacky need for admiration, but something within him broke upon hearing that news.  He knew better that to get attached.</p><p>Part of him wished to find proof – the sword or his body or something.  The other part of him knew he couldn’t stomach it.  His soft spot for the naïve Professor ended up being a swelling poison – one that had not fully cleared, even after five full years passed.  And it was almost better the Professor wasn’t alive to see his students rip each other apart.</p><p>He heard fighting up above him, the unmistakable sound of swords clashing.  He gripped his sword and ran up to engage and assist, depending on who it was in battle.  What he saw surprised him – an image of the Emperor in all her red and gold glory, disappearing in her teleportation magic.  Who she sparred with was the visage of someone who should not still be standing.</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>He turned toward Yuri, as if not a day passed since their last conversation.  “Yuri.”</p><p>Yuri stood with his mouth and eyes wide open.  Shock quickly turned into fiery anger, however, realizing what exactly that meant, “You!  You son of a – I thought you were dead!”</p><p>The Professor had a sheepish look on his face, then sheathed the Sword of the Creator.  He offered no explanation or relief, just more of that same stupid blank look that stuck to his face.</p><p>“Nothing?  I mourned you, you know?  What were you doing these last five years?  Something so prodigious that you couldn’t drop in and let us know you were safe?”</p><p>“I woke up in the ravine an hour ago.”</p><p>Yuri scoffed, “And what were you doing napping in a place like that?  No, don’t change the subject.  I want answers.”  Yuri’s facial features darkened, “Friend.”</p><p>“I fell a long way and then I woke up in the ravine that flows beneath the monastery . . .”</p><p>“So, you were injured?  Wait, how far down did you . . .?”</p><p>“I am not sure.  I remember falling and blackness.  That’s it.”</p><p>“No.”  Yuri shook his head, “I refuse this explanation.  Do you take me for a fool?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“I see.  You don’t feel you owe me an actual answer.  That’s fair, I suppose.  Keep your secrets, friend.”</p><p>“I am telling you the truth.”</p><p>“I am not listening.  Where do you stand in the war?”</p><p>The Professor shook his head, “I don’t stand anywhere in it.  I barely even know what’s happened.”</p><p>“You neglected to take a stand so you abandoned the people here so you could, what?  Find yourself?  Run away from the conflict?  I honestly didn’t take you for that sort, but it seems like you cared very little for the people you may have left behind.”</p><p>“That’s not –”</p><p>“Forget it.”  Yuri threw himself exaggeratedly toward the stairs, making his leave as dramatic as possible.  The Professor only followed him down the steps, not grasping the very obvious signs of discontent Yuri threw at him.</p><p>At the base of the stairs, the Professor inquired, “Tell me about the war.”</p><p>“Oh, where to start? Your protégé declared war on the church and anyone who did not bend knee to her, claiming herself Emperor over all of Fodlan.  The Kingdom, of course, naturally resisted and the hamlet villages were the first to scourge.  I cannot count on the Alliance for aid since they are locked in their own turmoil and the church is,” Yuri waved his hands around to point at the ruins, “reduced to rubbish.  Tthe people here did not deserve this.” </p><p>“Is Abyss gone, too?”</p><p>“No.  I managed to bring it back – or it was a group effort.  I cannot take all the credit.  But, you should know this, Professor.  They suffered greatly.  It was one thing knowing you died.  It’s another thing to find out that was a lie.”  Yuri retrieved a notebook from within his breast pocket and flipped through the worn pages, making creasing sounds as he quickly thumbed through it.  He then handed it over to the Professor.</p><p>Somewhere in the center, Yuri scribed the name <em>Byleth Eisner</em> in neat script.</p><p>Before Byleth could ask about the names and the notebook, Yuri said, “After the monetary fell and I returned here to assess the damage, I found out how many perished from the aftermath of that battle alone.  Whatever reason Edelgard had for invading, she destroyed many lives in the process.  I am not the church’s biggest supporter, but I did find something worse.”</p><p>“The Empire?”</p><p>“The Emperor.”  Yuri narrowed his eyes, “And you were her teacher.  And I saw you engaged with her a moment ago.  Tell me, Byleth, what were you discussing?”</p><p>“How did you learn my name?”</p><p>Yuri sneered indignantly at that, “Come, now.  Your father faked your death so he could shirk his knightly duties and escape.  It does not take a genius to link it all together.  Your father ran and you did as well.  Didn’t expect that from you, but at least I know your competences now.”</p><p>“I didn’t run away.”</p><p>“Oh, that is so much worse.  You absconded with the Emperor?  Finally have a disagreement and she left you high and dry?”   He laughed mockingly.</p><p>Byleth shook his head, “I have not supported her on this path.”</p><p>“Right.”  Yuri waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t follow me, Professor.  You take one foot into Abyss, and I will have you killed.”</p><p>“Yuri, wait.”</p><p>“I entrusted everything I hold dear to you.  And for one reason or another, you failed me.  I thought your death was the worst thing that could have happened, but . . . you’ve managed to prove me wrong.  You don’t get a say anymore.  I am not listening to your excuses.  Be thankful that I cannot bring myself to kill you and leave it at that.”</p><p>And Yuri walked away, feeling the toxic ball spiral within himself.  Tendrils of that negative emotional poison coursed through him with only time to distance himself from this disappointment.  How awful it was to find someone <em>trustworthy</em> and learn how poorly he vetted his confidant.  He wanted to be wrong about Byleth’s infatuation with the Emperor.  It would be foolish to trust a man with such conflicting attachments.  As far as Yuri was concerned, Byleth made his choices and would live by them without Abyss’s support.</p><p>Closer to the concealed entrance of the underground safehouse, Yuri heard footsteps from his rear.  He would kill Byleth if he followed; however, his instincts told him these belonged to others.  After picking up trails from multiple directions, Yuri began to think this was an ambush.  The only question left was: which enemies followed his scent?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the thieves revealed their numbers, Yuri released they were stragglers after his fortune or leftovers from the church’s storerooms.  After talking things through went south, as expected, Yuri found himself facing a horde by himself.  He engaged carefully and elegantly outmatched them, though the burden of it became staggering.</p><p>One of the thieves breached the safehouse, only to discover a tripwire and a small radius blast.  Yuri chuckled to himself.  He wouldn’t just traipse to the front door of the Abyss after witnessing the Emperor and Byleth’s presence – he just happened to catch another unsuspecting fool in the premeditated trap.</p><p>Moments later, Byleth did make another appearance.  Yuri glared at him, but not long enough since a bandit with a bow shot at him from behind a fallen pillar.  Byleth kept other bandits from rushing Yuri, deciding to play hero anyway. </p><p>“I thought I told you not to follow.”  Yuri said once Byleth rejoined him.</p><p>“I heard fighting.”</p><p>“You would have been better off running the opposite way.  These guys came armed and in numbers.”  Yuri taunted, then hopped the fallen pillar and attacked the archer.  Byleth made his way around, not as agile, but Yuri was swiftly ahead.  Byleth kept Yuri from being backstabbed, hoping to meet him before Yuri entered the leader’s stronghold.</p><p>A thicket of thieves kept Yuri in one spot long enough for Byleth to stand beside him.  The thieves divided and swarmed at them.  It was not too long after that they found the key to the doors and met the bandit leader, who spinelessly hid himself away so his men could die protecting him.</p><p>“And you’re still around.”  Yuri sighed after the leader was taken care of.  “I could;ve handled it.”</p><p>“. . .Probably.”  Byleth disarmed and walked away.  Everything that man did righteously pissed Yuri off.</p><p>“What?  So, you only came to fight off bandits, then leave?”</p><p>Byleth turned from the steps he was on and answered, “You wanted me to leave.”</p><p>“Yes.  That’s correct.”  Yuri folded his arms.  He could not afford trusting any ‘good will’ on Byleth’s part.  He needed to close off any avenue left for dialogue.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s it, then.  That’s all it took.</em>
</p><p>It was for the best.  Byleth’s role as Professor was out of obligation.  He never truly cared about any of his pupils, beyond perhaps Edelgard.  And now that, too, seemingly came to an end.  Byleth could not find refuge among the people he abandoned and betrayed.</p><p>And Byleth left.  Yuri held it all in and stonewalled his face.  Once he was certain no one was around, however, he let out a hushed sob, then carried on like before.  Like he was used to disappointment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Land of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated explicit for needles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not long after Yuri checked in Abyss that he took a walk on the monastery’s surface, revisiting the quiet remains of the academy that whistled like a ghost town.  He passed the dormitories and noticed that Byleth’s cloak and clothes hung out in front of his old door to dry.  Byleth must have stopped by to reclaim his old possessions and change out of his rugged wear.</p>
<p>Yuri thought it was too dry to be recently washed and tried his best to ignore it, when he thought of Byleth’s claim to have awakened in the ravine.  If he had traveled from the base and fought, it would have dried out somewhat.  Which is exactly how the garments felt – cool to the touch, as if exposed to passing rain, not drenched by a river.  There were water spots that damaged the color more heavily in some places, lower to the body of the fabric.</p>
<p>Even closer, Yuri noticed moss growing inside the sleeves and inner material. Moss that would have taken a considerable amount of time to flourish, considering how it taken form along the full of the shaded lining.  Yuri pulled away from it, leaving the steps and the room behind in a flustered rush to be anywhere else.</p>
<p>Foolish.  It was foolish to entertain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early in the morning, Yuri set foot on the surface.  He kept the Professor’s reappearance to himself, but realized that Byleth never actually left the ghost town.  Byleth did not seek out asylum in Abyss, but it seemed like he had nowhere else to go, which would inevitably be problematic.</p>
<p>Yuri did not get very far before another scout caught his attention, “Sir!  There’s an imperial army advancing.  They will be here in a month’s time, by our estimations.”</p>
<p>Yuri frowned.  Was this timing coincidence or planned?  “Did anyone come into contact with the army?”</p>
<p>“No, they did not spot any of us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>If Byleth was an imperial mole, so help the Goddess, Yuri would end him for sure this time.</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Yuri nodded.  “Inform Balthus, Hapi, and Constance.  Keep this quiet until the four of us can strategize.”</p>
<p>“Sir.  What will you be doing?”</p>
<p>“Taking care of my patrol, then returning for the meet.  Keep it quiet for now.  We have time to assess our options.”</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>An imperial army?  What could they want with this place after five years?  It was a strategic position, no doubt, but they could have taken it years ago.  Why claim it now?  Did it have something to do with Byleth and Edelgard’s appearances?</p>
<p>When Yuri returned to the academy, Byleth’s clothes were still air drying on the line.  Byleth had cleaned it this time, and removed the moss while fixing loose strands of the fabric, while also giving it a dye treatment.  The smell of sitting water was gone and replaced with a fresh lavender scent after being treated.</p>
<p>“Yuri?”  Byleth asked from inside his room.  He wore basic black slacks with no armor protection and no weaponry.  This would be the perfect time to strike and kill a rat.</p>
<p>Yuri would make that a point of consideration, “I see you’re still hanging around.  Didn’t I ask you to leave?” </p>
<p>“I will.  As soon as my gear is ready.”</p>
<p>Yuri thought about the water stains and the moss, but pushed those thoughts away.  He needed to focus on interrogation, “What is your relationship with the Empire?”</p>
<p>“My relationship?”</p>
<p>“Did I stutter?  Are you reporting directly to the Emperor?  Or to one of her generals?”</p>
<p>“Neither?”  Byleth gave him a look that suggested Yuri was the mistaken party.  It was a confused look that Byleth pulled off so well, but Yuri could not afford to be so gullible.</p>
<p>“Then what were you and the Emperor discussing before she transported out?”</p>
<p>“You mean yesterday?”  Byleth kept the innocent charade up.</p>
<p>“What other instance would I be referring to?”</p>
<p>“Well . . . There have been a few other times like that.”  Byleth stated, but gave an answer to Yuri’s question, “She wanted me to join her.”</p>
<p>“You say that as if you were not already her accomplice.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook his head, “The last time I saw Edelgard was when we fought during her invasion.  Then again yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”  Yuri nodded, “The reports I stumbled across mentioned you were in opposition and that you later fell.  That’s true.  How can I be certain you didn’t just up and decide to switch sides?  How can I be sure that you aren’t reporting to her?  Let’s say – within the last 12 hours?”</p>
<p>Byleth wore a very serious look but said nothing.  Not at first.  Yuri’s temper simmered just below a boiling point.  He wanted to strike at Byleth. But not kill him.  Not yet.  He just wanted to vent his frustrations. </p>
<p>But Yuri still needed to assess.  Byleth then said, “I met Thales on the battlefield that day.”</p>
<p>“Kay.  And who is Thales, and why do I care?”</p>
<p>“One of the people who had my father killed.  Their leader, I think.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s expression betrayed him.  He knew his eyes widened at that, “Your father’s killers showed up?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Allied with Edelgard.”</p>
<p>“And that absolves you?  How do I know you haven’t worked with Edelgard in spite of this?  Or that’s even the truth?”  Yuri said, though those pesky doubts were chipping away at him.</p>
<p>“Believe what you want, Yuri.  I am not sided with them.”  He said and Yuri grimaced.  This wasn’t going well at all.  Byleth tapped on his clothing and then said, “I will be going soon.  To the Empire.”</p>
<p>“To do what, exactly?  Foray with Lady Edelgard?”</p>
<p>“I plan on killing Thales.”</p>
<p>“Woah, wait a minute.  You’re planning to just waltz into the empire?  Do you even know where to find this person?  Look, that’s definitely a suicide mission on your own . . .”  Not that Yuri was offering aid, or anything.</p>
<p>“I won’t get caught.”  Byleth said confidently, then outfitted himself.</p>
<p>“I see you’re still as confident as always.”  Yuri looked away.  What was nagging at him this time?  “Still . . . I’m not sure even you could push your way through an entire kingdom to find ‘Thales’.”</p>
<p>Byleth sat on the step to put on his combat boot and asked, “What else is there left to do?”</p>
<p>Yuri pressed his palm to his forehead and breathed out, “What happened to you?  Where have you been?  Just, answer me honestly so I know . . .”</p>
<p>“I fell off the ledge and woke up in the ravine.  That is all that happened.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s face scrunched in his hand.  Why was this so difficult?  There had to be more to this.  “What, did you fall in a time jump?  You seriously are saying you’ve been doing <em>nothing</em> for five years?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Yuri shook his head after lowering his arm, “I just can’t accept that explanation.  I feel like you’re hiding something – that five years is just too long of a gap for that to reasonably work.”</p>
<p>“There is nothing else to tell.”  Byleth threw on his coat and other protective gear, then strapped a few weapons on his person, “I will be leaving now.”</p>
<p>Yuri scowled at Byleth, though he did nothing to stop Byleth from making his way toward an exit.  In his hesitation, Yuri decided that this could be an opportunity.  He tailed Byleth to the start of the outer towns before signaling to another one of his scouts.</p>
<p>“Follow that man.  Report his actions.  Detail if he has any interactions with the imperials.”</p>
<p>“Sir.”</p>
<p>Yuri could at least evaluate Byleth’s loyalties with the Empire, potentially anyway.  If there was not an army encroaching on their doorstep, Yuri would have handled this himself.  He had to delegate.  Byleth could not be a priority.  Not just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri found a reason to leave Abyss on his own late in the night.  He said he would round up all the outer posts and let them know their new marching orders, then traveled the road in which Byleth journeyed.  If he covered the ground at night, he could catch up with the scout and the Professor in decent time.  He tracked footsteps – the roads were not well traveled since the church’s fall.  Moreover, the scout left breadcrumbs along the way, per his protocol, hidden in plain sight.</p>
<p>In a few hours, Yuri met his scout.  After learning that Byleth camped nearby but had not encountered any imperials, Yuri dismissed the scout and continued alone.  Around 3 in the morning he began to tire.  He found a sturdy tree to climb and rested his eyes until sunrise, when Byleth would likely be on the move again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of leaves crackling woke Yuri up.  Danger.  He grabbed at his sword and scoped out what infringed on his nap.  He saw a pair of soldiers – imperial scouts, judging by their light crimson arms – and listened in.  They did not notice Yuri, so it would be opportunistic to learn any possible leads from them.</p>
<p>“My uncle gets to lead a charge and I’m stuck on patrols.”  One of them grumbled.</p>
<p>“Can it.  We’re in the same boat.”</p>
<p>“Don’t speak to me like that!  Do you know who I am?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes.  Some cousin thrice removed from – which nobility, again?  Oh, I forgot.  That’s how unimportant you are.”</p>
<p>Yuri would have gotten along with this one, had they not decidedly been enemies at this point.  They were passing by, leagues ahead of the main troop, but their appearance made them a threat to Abyss.  Yuri readied to drop on them, knowing full well they would do the same to him.</p>
<p>That’s why he picked somewhere high to roost.</p>
<p>“I should have you executed for that!”</p>
<p>“Please.  Go on, threaten me.  We are weeks away from the Empire – do you think anyone would come running if I slit your throat right here and now?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.  You’d hang for attacking me.”</p>
<p>“I could call it an ambush – we are in barbarian territory, after all.  I can find my way back solo far better than you could.” </p>
<p>Since Yuri liked a little show before breakfast, he let this play out.  He noted the sunrise and knew he had to get a move on, but he indulged a little first.</p>
<p>“I will remember that, peasant.”</p>
<p>“I bet you’d hold grudges, even in the afterlife.”</p>
<p>The noble grabbed at the other man, but the so-called peasant had a blade through his abdomen and laughed about it. </p>
<p>“You.  how dare you?”  The noble fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Can it.  I haven’t woken up enough to deal with your shit.”  And then the man spat on the dying noble and left.  Even though Yuri liked the swagger on this scout, he was still a threat.  One less to deal with, at least.  Yuri descended the tree with grace and trailed behind for a sneak attack. </p>
<p>Another sect of imperials met up with the one Yuri tailed, appearing in dark magic circles.  Yuri stood in place, hiding behind a tree and listening to their conversation.  These mages were different.  They wore attire different than the crimson colors or eagle symbols associated with the empire.  Hoods obscured their faces.</p>
<p>“Where’s the primate?”  The mage leader asked.</p>
<p>The bloodthirsty scout laughed, “Disposed of.  He was slowing me down.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.  Have Rangel take his place so we don’t cause trouble within the ranks.”</p>
<p>“’Least Rangel doesn’t bitch at every problem.  Unlike worm food.”</p>
<p>Yuri watched them, then, ever so slightly moving himself to grab a glance.  Yuri saw one of the apprentice mages step forward and hold out his hand, “Do you have a blood sample?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The scout held up something – his blade, fresh with the fallen noble’s blood.  Rangel studied the blood then took off his hood, revealing a pale face with alien features, and Yuri focused in on the veiny forehead.  Those details shifted, altering into something else, just as strangely.</p>
<p>“Let me know if this is correct,” Rangel said.  He transformed into the fallen noble after his new features set into place.  Yuri shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was – he had seen worse transformations from man to beast.  This, however, was much different.  These other beings could assume another’s form.</p>
<p>And the implications behind that were terrifying.</p>
<p>“Next time, let us fully adapt before you rid yourself of a beast.”  The leader scolded.  “Integration is a struggle enough when they’re still alive.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”  The original scout answered sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Luckily, this one isn’t too important.  I will collect his body and relay the necessary memories and mannerisms by the evening.  Remember your missions.  Long live the Agarthans.”</p>
<p>“Sir.”  They said as the leader transported out of the forest. </p>
<p>Rangel, in his new skinsuit, said, “What’s there to report, Synth?”</p>
<p>“Not much.  Low lives, mostly.”</p>
<p>“I see.  No sign of church worshipers?”</p>
<p>“Nah.”  They began to walk the trails.</p>
<p>“How long did it take you to get used to this form?  It feels stifling.”  Rangel said.</p>
<p>“A good week, I’d wager.  That stuffy noble never used magic, by the way.  So, you’ll have to be careful who sees you casting.”</p>
<p>“Why do we even bother with assimilation?  Why can’t we just slaughter all these primates and be done with it?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I agree with you.”  Synth shrugged, “I wasn’t going to let that one walk all over me . . . but Thales wants to do this a certain way . . .I hate these insufferable humans.”</p>
<p>“I’d done the same.”</p>
<p>Their voices disappeared and Yuri wondered if he should follow or if they were too dangerous to manage alone.  They were heading in direction to the monastery, though, so he might have no choice.  He was not sure if their leader was still nearby, as well.  A precarious race who can transform themselves into other people.</p>
<p>And their leader’s name was Thales.  The same name Byleth mentioned – an enemy that allied itself with the Emperor. </p>
<p>
  <em>Assimilation.</em>
</p>
<p>Just who were these ‘Agarthans’?  Yuri was stuck on how to proceed.  These people obviously wanted Byleth dead, but those two – Rangel and Synth – were headed toward the monastery.  Unfortunately, he could not just clone himself and send the other out to inform Byleth . . .</p>
<p>Although, the Agarthans evidently could.</p>
<p>Yuri inwardly groaned at that, becoming less enthused with transformative magic by the day.  It was bad enough Constance crafted progressive and cutting edge garbage that no one would actually buy wasting his time each evening, but Yuri had his share of blood magic for one lifetime and would prefer Constance’s brand of outlandish schemes over it any day.</p>
<p>He had to believe Byleth could handle himself.  And, maybe he would get his wish early and face off with Thales early.  Although, if Yuri inferred the implications behind the Agarthans dialogue, it would seem that Thales was too busy bodysnatching to hunt down Byleth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Thales even know that Byleth survived?</em>
</p>
<p>Yuri stalked after Rangel and Synth.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they were masquerading into the imperial army, they would have seen Byleth – if Byleth went to fight for Edelgard.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuri raised his blade, seeing his targets within range.  They were moseying about slowly, despite having a ‘mission’ of some sort.  They would be none the wiser when Yuri struck them.  Rangel had magic, so that might be problematic.  Yuri did not know if Synth used magic, so he targeted Rangel to circumvent two mages against him.</p>
<p>As he came into range, Yuri prepared to backstab, only for a dark blast of magic to barrel at him from an unexpected direction, burning his arm and knocking his sword away.  He yelped at the pain and backed away from the pair of Agarthan scouts, just to come face to face with their leader from earlier.</p>
<p>Thales, who now had his hood down, appeared as different, pale, and veiny as Rangel pre-transition.  Yuri sidestepped Thales and ran back for cover, yet Thales quick magic hit the back of Yuri’s legs and sent him down.</p>
<p>“I thought we were being watched.”  Thales said superiorly, “Always keep your eyes, ears, and mind alert.  You almost met your end, brethren.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Sorry sir.”</p>
<p>Yuri quickly rose to his feet and faced the three.  Running would not work, evidently, so he had to fight.  Even without the sword, Yuri still had options.  Thales would be hard to kill, but maybe Yuri could slow him down somehow.</p>
<p>Thales said, “That is an interesting artifact on your hand.  Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p>
<p>“I would.  Considering it was stolen away by a thief.  A thief said to command an underground operation.  I already know all I need to know about you.”  Thales snapped his fingers, and two more mages appeared at his side.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t ring any bells,” Yuri lied.</p>
<p>“Myson, does this man look familiar?”  Thales asked.</p>
<p>“It’s him.  No doubt about it.”</p>
<p>“You are a terrible liar, creature.  I think I know what we can do with him.”  Thales said, speaking about Yuri rather than at him.  He didn’t like where this was going.</p>
<p>Yuri needed to get Byleth’s attention, now.  Yuri remembered he had something in his pocket that Constance liked to call, “Fire in a flask”. It had a tendency to explode, though.  It was merely meant to act in place of flint, but, well, Constance had to add a little extra zest.  To all thirty of her prepared bottles.   </p>
<p>Yuri backed away ever so slightly, enough that Thales wouldn’t notice him trying to flee.</p>
<p>“Having an underground leader wouldn’t be such a loss.  Myson, prepare Zeth for the Assimilation.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hell no.  You are not taking my form.  Do you know what it would do to the world if there are too many of me running around?”</p>
<p>“You will die when we take your form and memories.”</p>
<p>“Yikes.  Hard pass.”</p>
<p>“You’re an amusing creature.  Thinking you have any say in this.” </p>
<p>Thales hands disappeared under a black empty mass of negative energy.  The others did the same – except for Myson, who pulled out a long bone needle.</p>
<p>Yuri backed away more obviously, asking, “What the hell is that supposed to be?”</p>
<p>“A tool used to puncture the frontal lobe of your brain and absorb all there is to being ‘you’,” Thales tapped his forehead.  “It will kill you, no doubt.  You should have stayed in your tunnels, creature.  But, you’ve given us an excellent opportunity for expansion.”</p>
<p>“Wow.  Okay.  Not even going to buy me dinner before your first proposal?”</p>
<p>“I grow tired of your japes.  Get it done, Myson.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed, “You and I are not into the same kinks, that’s for sure.  Completely incompatible.  There’s a negligible chance that we’d be good partners.”  Yuri retrieved the flask and threw it before darting off between the trees.</p>
<p>Thales and the others threw their magic, but once one strand of magic caught the flask, the explosion stalled out the entire dark wave of magic.  The fires were quick to spread – an unfortunate consequence to Yuri’s escape.  If Byleth was still in the area, he should have noticed the smoke or the noise, as would other members of Abyss.  All Yuri had to do now was find backup and prepare a counterstrike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Expression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Either the fire touched Yuri as he fled, or those dark energy blasts burned as well.  He inspected the rash looking eyesore on his arm and figured his legs looked similar.  Thales and the Agarthans were formidable – no wonder Byleth struggled against them.</p>
<p>He heard movement in the nearby brush as he ran for the clearing.  He couldn’t be too sure who or what made that noise, but he was certain Thales and his brethren were not killed by the fire.  Which meant they were most certainly still on his heels.  Yuri kept his eyes on the movement but ran forward anyway.  If they were allies, they would take the hint.  If not, he would need to be ready to jump behind some shelter.  Yuri made sure to continue in the direction he suspected Byleth traveled. </p>
<p>He glanced momentarily behind him, only to stop dead in his tracks when he nearly ran into Myson.  The mage must have warped and took full advantage of grabbing a fist of Yuri’s hair and jamming that bone at Yuri’s forehead.  Yuri held Myson’s wrists back, staring pointedly at a rigid ancient bone.</p>
<p>Thales appeared beside Myson and pressed his own weight down onto the bone.  The ridge began to scratch Yuri’s skin and blood trickled down the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Yet, you still fight.”  Thales laughed, “Amusing.  But in vain.”</p>
<p>Thales and Myson both moved out of the way of an arrow, taking the bone with them.  Yuri, now freed from Myson’s grip, backed away and pressed a hand to his head.  Bleeding, but nothing severe.  Then he looked for cues in the trees as to who his ally was.  Whoever shot that arrow needed to be ready for these Agarthans’ powerful magic.</p>
<p>A chain whip bone sword came flailing at them next and Yuri only knew of one blade like that.  Yuri moved to join Byleth and genuinely was happy to greet him, “Couldn’t resist, could you?”</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.”  Byleth reigned the blade in.  He kept an eye on the Agarthans, though.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Well.  Thales isn’t your average mage.”</p>
<p>Thales and the rest of his brethren formed a circle around them.  “Fell Star.  You can’t just stay dead, can you?”  Thales said with clear disdain in his voice.  Another arrow came at Thales, catching the mage off guard.  Myson shot blindly at the spot the arrow flew from.</p>
<p>“Scatter.”  Thales said, and they moved out toward the clearing.</p>
<p>“Who else is here?”  Yuri asked, realizing that Byleth never brought a bow with him.</p>
<p>Byleth rested his sword against his leg, then gently lifted Yuri’s arm up by the elbow.  The other hand issued warmth and light, removing the ugly rash blistering.  “The knights of Serios.”</p>
<p>“They’re still a thing?”  Yuri asked in disbelief.  He had not seen any knight formation since before the fall of the monastery.</p>
<p>“In small numbers.”  Byleth nodded.  Whatever small numbers joined the battle now actively engaged the Agarthans.</p>
<p>Yuri pulled at the singed fabric and joked, “I don’t suppose you know a spell that would weave this back together?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Byleth answered as if it were an actual question.  Yuri laughed, fully expecting that answer.  His laughter stopped short when Byleth raised his hand, and Yuri braced for a hit.  Violence from a fragile ego after being laughed at usually led to a strike, but Byleth’s palm never met Yuri.  Instead, another warm light closed the already clotting scrape from the bone apparatus.  It was wholly unnecessary. </p>
<p>Yuri loved the attention, anyway.  He wished he wouldn’t flinch, though.  It was bad for his current image, reeked of weakness and exploitability, and hinted at past relations Yuri would rather forget.  Byleth lowered his arm once the spell ended.  Yuri leaned into him, flirtatiously reaching toward Byleth’s hips, only to steal the unused sword on his side.</p>
<p>“We should help them.”  Yuri said, noting that Byleth winced as well when Yuri drew out the blade.  “I’m gonna need this.  You always carry the best shit, you know?”  Yuri waved the light silver sword around.  Byleth nodded, picked up the Sword of the Creator, and headed toward the clearing.  It was amusing.  Yuri just stole from Byleth, and he didn’t care in the least.</p>
<p>They joined the fray of the Agarthans and two familiar knights, Shamir and Catherine.  Byleth made his way to Thales first, and the loathing was in equal forces between the two.  The small faction belonging to Abyss made an appearance, and their combined efforts drove the Agarthans to flee.  Thales made an indignant grunt, then followed behind his brethren.</p>
<p>This genuinely upset Byleth.  A deep scowl etched into his face that Yuri didn’t think possible on someone so placated.  It was an expression that did not suit Byleth at all.  Catherine snapped him out of his anger when she said, “It’s you.  Really, really you, huh?”</p>
<p>The intensity from Byleth released and he nodded.  Catherine laughed a little heinously from both a mixture of relief and frustration.  Shamir said, “You’re lucky we were nearby.”</p>
<p>Yuri chuckled, “Luck typically favors me.  But thanks for the arrows, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.”  Shamir contemplated while sizing Yuri up.</p>
<p>“Lady Rhea isn’t with you, is she?”  Catherine asked.</p>
<p>“No.”  Byleth answered.</p>
<p>“Damn.”  Catherine folded her arms, “Still.  You’re alive.  That’s good.  More than what we had yesterday.  Seteth and Flayn will be happy with that news, at least.”</p>
<p>“Where is Seteth?”  Byleth asked.</p>
<p>Catherine explained, “They took a different path back to the monastery.  We’ve been keeping our numbers small to avoid alerting the full wrath of her armies.  The knights are looking for Rhea – for a leader who can stand against the Empire.”</p>
<p>“Did you know the Empire has an army marching toward us?”  Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”  Byleth stated.</p>
<p>Catherine answered, “We did, though.  We were trying to assemble at the monastery for a hope of fortification to drive the army back.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  Yuri said enthusiastically, “I’m not sure about the whole ‘standing up to the full force of the Empire’ thing, but I have my people readying a defensive position.  We’ve already been evicted several times – I’d rather keep what I have this time.”</p>
<p>“And what is it that you think you have?”  Catherine asked with a narrowed gaze.</p>
<p>“Our fair share.  I’m not that greedy, you know?”  Yuri smiled pleasantly at the women.</p>
<p>“Define ‘fair share’.”  Catherine pressed.</p>
<p>Shamir stepped in, “If they’re abled and willing, we should accept.  We don’t have the luxury of choice.”</p>
<p>Catherine shook her head and exhaled, “We’ll discuss it back at the monastery.  We definitely don’t need more enemies at this point, at any rate.”</p>
<p>“Now that sounds like a reasonable take,” Yuri stretched out, “We should continue traveling in small groups.  I’ll let my people know to let you through.  They should be working on dampening the forest fire.”</p>
<p>Catherine asked Byleth, “Are you traveling with him?”</p>
<p>Shamir added, “You weren’t when we spotted you.”</p>
<p>Byleth hesitated, then eyed Yuri.  He was still so very adorable when he struggled like this.  Byleth then gave a response that Yuri didn’t expect, “Why not head for the army and deal with them now?”</p>
<p>Yuri admonished immediately, “Stop talking like that.  The solutions you’re coming up with are hurting my head.”</p>
<p>“I’m game.”  Catherine raised a pumped fist.</p>
<p>“Idiots.”  Shamir pushed her thumb into her forehead.</p>
<p>“Right?  It’s like Balthus has long lost twins.  You can’t fix everything by haphazardly throwing your fists at it.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook his head, “I’m not trying to fix anything.  I’m trying to kill them.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight.”  Catherine praised.</p>
<p>“Okay – I think you must have hit your head on your way down.  Can we talk about this new side of you? . . . Then again, I guess you’ve always thrown yourself at everything without much forethought.  Anyway – yes, we will travel back in pairs.  I’ll take the exalted one here and you’ll take Thunderbrand.  Keep these two out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“I have a name, you know.”  Catherine raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Understood.”  Shamir pulled Catherine by the arm into the woods.</p>
<p>“We’re traveling together?  Why?”  Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“Because I’d rather reign you in than Thunderbrand.  I am going to conveniently ignore your distaste in my companionship and suggest we continue onward.”</p>
<p>“Distaste?”</p>
<p>“Hah.  I’m teasing you.  You made it sound like traveling with me would be so awful.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s confused expression took life and he said, “I thought that’s how you viewed me.”</p>
<p>“Well, a five-year long nap is starting to sound more likely than either scenario I came up with.  You’re – useful, at any rate.  If you’re willing to drive away the army, I see no reason not to ask you for help.”</p>
<p>“Then you believe me?”</p>
<p>“Eh.”  Yuri started to walk toward the forest, “For now.  Until I know differently.  It’s going to come up again, so don’t think you’re off the hook just yet.  Come along.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Oh.  Your legs are blistering.”  Byleth pointed out.</p>
<p>“It can wait.  If we don’t stop, we can probably make it back before nightfall.  Then you can take me out for a date so we can catch up.”</p>
<p>“This . . . date isn’t going to be like the last one, is it?”</p>
<p>“Hm?  We never –” Then Yuri understood what Byleth meant and laughed.  “I thought you liked running into battle and coming to my aid?”  When Byleth didn’t give an immediate response, Yuri sniggered, wholly enjoying this.  They were heading toward the cleared ash now.  Yuri insisted to Byleth, “You know you enjoy it.  Told you you’d have a good time.”</p>
<p>A date setup to send Byleth to the place Aelfric’s ritual would take place, all in a last attempt to stop Aelfric.  Yuri did lead Byleth on, but it worked.</p>
<p>“Dating you sounds exhausting.”</p>
<p>“Ooh.  I am wounded.  I am thinking a nice, simple dinner.  I’m already starving and we have a lot of forest to cover.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t bring anything with you?” </p>
<p>Yuri shrugged, “I brought enough.  Just don’t like going too long without an actual meal.  Anyway, let’s get a move on.”</p>
<p>Byleth dropped his protests and followed along, but Yuri felt his eyes on the gash on his legs.  The intention was not at all perverse – at least, Yuri didn’t think it was.  Eventually, he stopped with an exaggerated sigh, “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at my backside for the last several minutes.  It’s making me uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“You’re still hurt.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”  Yuri’s brow furrowed, “Okay.  Look, the pain isn’t that bad.  And it’s in a very . . . intimate location.  I know how healing works, right?  You have to focus your hands over the surface area.  That’s a little more than what I want to deal with out here.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked confused, pondered it for a moment, and then seemed to understand.  Not that Byleth would actually get handsy or anything, Yuri just preferred to return to Abyss first.  Byleth answered, “I’m not going to do anything but heal.”</p>
<p>Yuri inhaled sharply.  It occurred to him that perhaps Byleth wouldn’t do anything, but instead he would. It had been a very long time since Yuri was this interested in another person and he didn’t want to deal with the awkward long walk back with unresolved tension.  The pain would be easier to ignore.</p>
<p>“No.  Now drop it until we’re back.”</p>
<p>“It might get infected before we return.”</p>
<p>“You are persistent.  Alright, alright.  Fine.”  Yuri grabbed his cape and twisted it up to his stomach to keep it out of the way.  Like his sleeve, the back of the cape and pants had the fabric singed – almost melted – off.  For a dark spell, it really acted like a mix of fire and acid.  Yuri turned toward a tree and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>He heard Byleth crouch behind him.  His magic touched his thighs, where the damage was, and relief canvased the area.  It did not take long before all Yuri could feel was the breeze hitting exposed, but unscathed skin.  Yuri turned around and realized all too quickly what a mistake that was.  Byleth was still on his knees, and just placed his hands down to prop himself back up.</p>
<p>“Huh.  You look good like that.”  Yuri pet Byleth’s head.  He looked up with a raised eyebrow, then stood up entirely.  Yuri kept his gaze, noticing that Byleth was just a little bit taller than he was.  He might have always been taller – Yuri had a hard time remembering at this point.  Now, he had offended Byleth for sure this time.  Byleth never made a show that he was interested in Yuri; the ‘dating you would be exhausting’ comment didn’t exactly land positively, either.</p>
<p>“Let’s just keep moving.”  Byleth said, taking lead without much indication on how he found Yuri’s comment. </p>
<p>“Right. . .”</p>
<p>They traveled the next hour in silence, both listening for an ambush until they reconvened with curious scouts alerted by the fires.  Once that settled, Yuri informed the scouts that knights would be meeting on the surface and that they should not be alarmed.</p>
<p>After that, Yuri was left with this inclination that he made things worse with Byleth, as the man was silent through the entire exchanges.  It did give him ample time to question the nature of Byleth’s absurdity long nap.  Yuri could see a week at most – five years was impossible.  Everything about Byleth’s nature was impossible, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were upon the town leading into the monetary grounds, they were met with the still remains of a town deserted.  It never did wear off how suddenly the ambiance shifted, as if the would be noises of a bustling city rang hauntingly in their ears. </p>
<p>“Some of the surrounding towns survived,” Yuri said, feeling the need to comment on it.  “No one came back to this one, though.”   </p>
<p>Byleth recalled when Rhea transformed and her beastly roar capsized many of the homes, evident as they passed crumbled infrastructures.  There was not much to reclaim.</p>
<p>At the monastery, Byleth and Yuri met with the returning knights and church officials in the entrance hall, the more notable members being Catherine, Shamir, Seteth, Flayn, Cyril, and Alois.  Like they suggested earlier, they each split off into small groups to avoid detection while they traveled.</p>
<p>“Professor.  It really is you.”  Seteth was pleased.</p>
<p>“But, no Rhea.”  Flayn said, “Still, this is joyous news.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  with you, we will be able to rally behind a leader, oppose the empire, and find Rhea.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed at that.  “You are very quick to appoint.  Did you talk this over with him, or are you just assuming?”</p>
<p>“Rhea already told you this much.  Do you remember?  You agreed to take on her responsibilities if she were unable to.”  Seteth said.</p>
<p>“I remember.”  Byleth nodded.  “Is she dead?”</p>
<p>“Huh.  Alright, then.”  Yuri leaned against the wall, listening in on what their plans would be.</p>
<p>“No.  I believe she is not.”  Seteth then explained his theory of her being held within Enbarr and their plans to take back Fodlan. </p>
<p>“What happened to my students after I fell?”  Byleth asked.</p>
<p>I have not seen or heard from them.”  Seteth frowned.  “You ‘fell’, you said?  What have you been doing all this time, professor?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Flayn nodded, “I see.  You were injured?  Oh, maybe that is what Rhea is doing, brother?”</p>
<p>“Asleep for five years.”  Seteth repeated.  “If Rhea has indeed slept that long, we should still find her and bring her somewhere safe to rest.”</p>
<p>“Is this some culty church thing I don’t understand?”  Yuri asked.</p>
<p>Seteth huffed and said, “Is his presence strictly needed here, professor?”</p>
<p>“I want him here.”</p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that?  Seems like I have your boss’ permission.  Besides, seeing how I’m going to be fighting alongside you, I should definitely stick around to battle plan.”</p>
<p>“Abyss is still here, then.  Very well.”  Seteth called the more trusted of his knights in, and they discussed the upcoming defense planning, then where they would advance after securing their positions.  They were in there for a while, counting heads and mapping out the layout’s weaknesses and strengths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a long-winded welcoming.”  Yuri complained to Byleth, “I am hungry.”</p>
<p>“Then go eat?”</p>
<p>“What a great idea.  What are you getting us?”</p>
<p>“What’s left?  There wasn’t a lot in the dining hall.”</p>
<p>“True.”  Yuri stretched, “We pretty much cleaned that out in the first year.  Hm.  I guess the only place left is outside of town or the tavern in Abyss.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to travel any more today?”</p>
<p>“Nope.  Guess it’s the tavern food.”  Yuri pulled at his torn sleeve, “And I need a change of clothes.  Meet me at the Tavern in fifteen minutes, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Am I going to get attacked for walking down there?”</p>
<p>“Nah.  You’ll be alright.  See you in a little bit.”  Yuri flirted, though he had his doubts still.  Seteth and Flayn certainly took Byleth’s explanation at face value.  Maybe that’s all there was to it, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth and Yuri both were held up by reports and allies wanting explanations.  Their dinner date was pushed back a full hour.  When they finally did end up in the tavern, they both blurted out a tired apology.</p>
<p>Yuri explained, “My scouts were all tripped up when they saw the church’s banner.  Some of my people knew to expect them, others didn’t catch the memo.  Exhausting.”</p>
<p>“I was cornered. . .” Byleth recalled with a pathetic look on his face.  It was endearing, in a way.</p>
<p>“I hope you know what you’re getting into.  You’re the Archbishop’s proxy, so you’ll have to get used to endless questions and favors.”</p>
<p>They sat down and ordered food.  After that was taken care of, they had time to unwind at last.  Yuri genuinely smiled at his companion now.  It was a relief to see him, now that the surrounding circumstances changed.</p>
<p>“Abyss hasn’t changed much.”  Byleth said.</p>
<p>“It’s one of the safest places in Fodlan, ironically enough.  Once we got it back to normal, life went on as usual.  Minus the churchlings running about, so things were actually quiet for a while there.  Since the church is coming back, my people are worried about a purge, but I think you’ll keep that from happening, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Good.  Glad to hear it.”  Yuri leaned back in his seat and folded his legs, feeling more at ease with the situation.  He appreciated it when things came together with little intervention on his own part.  “We’ll be more than happy to fight alongside you.”</p>
<p>“Aha!  It <em>is </em>you!”  Constance pulled a chair up to their table.  “How considerate of you to greet us before you dine in our tavern?  I appreciate your concerns, professor!”</p>
<p>Yuri rolled his eyes, “And there goes our peace and quiet for the evening.”</p>
<p>“What?  You cannot keep the professor to yourself!  I must know what has transpired to lead not only him, but the knights back to our stronghold.”</p>
<p>“Come to the briefing next time if you want to know.”</p>
<p>She retorted, “You did not inform us of a briefing to attend.”</p>
<p>“Pay attention next time, then.  You saw the knights and didn’t think to eavesdrop?  That’s your own fault, Constance.”</p>
<p>“As if I would stoop so low as to eavesdrop when I could demand an audience and an explanation.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.  So why didn’t you do that?”  Yuri goaded her on.</p>
<p>“We were informed ahead of time of their inbound arrival, yes.  We were also waiting for you.  And you, evidently, went on ahead to see them without us, you dastard.”</p>
<p>“I’ll fill you in tomorrow.  There isn’t a change, just back to playing nice with the church.  Oh, and our professor is filling the Archbishop’s role, so we don’t have to worry about the church acting out of line.”</p>
<p>“Ah.  Is this true?  Oh fortuitous!  That means you can aid me better in establishing my house back! Ahahaha!”</p>
<p>“And there’s those endless favors I warned you of.”</p>
<p>Constance stood up, “And I just had a thought.  A new plan to reclaim what is rightfully mine.  I will most certainly be expecting an explanation from you tomorrow, Yuri.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.  Get some sleep.”  Yuri laughed to himself and said, “I wish they’d start doing things on their own.  But, it is kind of my fault, too.  I acted on impulse – sorta.  Indulged too much in personal concerns without letting them know.”</p>
<p>“Personal concerns?”</p>
<p>“You.  I wanted to know what you were doing.  Now I have an idea, but my inner circle doesn’t.  I wanted more information first.”  Yuri looked down at his feet, cocked off to the side by the way his legs were crossed.</p>
<p>Their food was brought out to them.  Yuri adjusted to seat himself better, though he sighed into his food first.  “You still aren’t much of a talker, are you?”</p>
<p>“There’s not much to say.”</p>
<p>“Mm.  I can think of several things to fill the void.”  Yuri very delicately started to cut at his food. </p>
<p>“Such as?”  Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to harp on the war anymore.  That’s weighing us all down.  That being said, I hope you know you can trust us in protecting our home.”</p>
<p>“I do.”  Byleth nodded.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the confidence.  I have a question, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.”  Byleth found himself hungry as well, it suddenly becoming apparent after the first few bites between conversation.  He kept his ravenous reaction minimal and focused on Yuri’s words.</p>
<p>“Why did you try to hide your name?  From what I can tell, only a few people knew who your mother was.  Your real identity – tied with the only real records – shows that you’re very much dead.  I just want to know why.”</p>
<p>“It was my father’s idea.  If we left the church, we would also leave Fodlan.”</p>
<p>Yuri set down his utensils, “That’s – interesting.  Okay.  Have you considered following through on that plan?”</p>
<p>“No.  I like it here.”  Byleth looked dejected.  He said a moment later, “I will find my students.”</p>
<p>Yuri found himself frowning, though.  After the battle, the monastery was evacuated.  Parts of it crumbled and the church enlisted the help of Abyss.  In the chaos, many lost their lives or fled, only to be taken by bandits or starvation.  Perhaps that happened to those students who turned their backs on the empire?   Yuri did not want to suggest they perished.  Instead, he offered, “I’m not sure what became of your students after the battle, but I’ll see if I can’t find a lead somehow.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”  Byleth extended a smile, a short appreciation before they silently ate for a time.  It left Yuri with a lot to consider, although one thing became apparent through spending time with him:  Byleth was not a coward and had yet to shy away from any battle.</p>
<p>Time would tell what Byleth’s intentions were beyond that.  The moment he rose a blade against the empire or the church, or even Abyss in the upcoming madness.  Yuri would be ready for any scenario going forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>